


All Theirs Becomes Mine

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a private bout, Megatron has his Trine</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Theirs Becomes Mine

Megatron hissed as a set of dentaplates found his neck's cabling, before lightly tracing digits stroked down his cannon arm. Glossa stroked over transformation seams along his abdominal plating. His optics remained in the heat sensing range, watching as his three 'assailants' grew heated and cooled in their varying levels of arousal.

This was not quite what he had expected out of a private match versus the elite trine, but he also wasn't complaining. They'd all fought well, especially Starscream, who had been intent on proving himself, time and again. The fact Starscream couldn't stop caressing the joins of the fusion cannon stroked Megatron's own ego quite nicely.

Another hiss escaped him as Thundercracker ran his glossa from the neck cable down over the shoulder plate, toward the central support column of his back. The sound of him slowly sinking to his knees was more pleasure for Megatron to enjoy. His energies cycled higher, and his optics told him Starscream was well-aware of it.

With a growl, and a kick that made Skywarp move to one side, Megatron pulled Starscream into a brutal kiss, the click and hiss of their seals releasing drawing moans from the two Seekers awaiting their turns while continuing to add to the frenzy of energy with their skillful sensual touches. Starscream dug his digits into the arm joins, eliciting damage warnings from Megatron that made him laugh, even as their Sparks warred for dominance in the merging. Back and forth, the energy sizzling through both their systems, until Starscream cried out, optics darkening from an overload. He fell when his digits released, Megatron making no attempt to catch him.

Skywarp quickly pressed close, beating his brother and already open with a hungry, swirling Spark, eager to prove he was as strong as, or stronger than, Starscream. Megatron's optics glinted, accepting him, taking him, and proving to him that no one was ever strong enough to handle Megatron at his full peak of arousal. Skywarp's knees buckled even as he screamed with the effect of Megatron taking back all that he had given in the process of their merging.

Megatron turned, appraising Thundercracker. The least impulsive of the three met his optics in steady determination, as his seals released. Unlike Starscream's straight defiance or Skywarp's cocksure attack, Thundercracker controlled himself in the merging, savoring the energy he could siphon and keep from his powerful leader, before offering his own, prolonging the cycle of surge and countersurge until Megatron teetered right on the brink of a true overload for the first time in far too long. No mech could match him, but three...

A snarl ripped from his vocalizer as even Thundercracker's system failed to take him fully over the edge, and he cast the last of the trine away from him. No sooner had he stepped back than Starscream launched himself forward, tackling Megatron to the decking, optics bright and hungry, his entire frame cascading with...energy he had managed to take and keep?! Megatron's pleasure flared sharply, as he rolled his Air Commander beneath him, sensors grinding in painfully pleasing ways on the Seeker's frame. Starscream bucked and resisted, fighting him, trying yet again to take full control. This time, as their Sparks slammed together in their magnetic pull on one another, Megatron was jolted a little by the initial impact. Thrust of energy, catching it, throwing it back, over and again, as they vied to control it, to control the other, and keep the energies.

One final push from each one, and Starscream bit hard into Megatron's shoulder, denting metal as his sheer persistence made him ride the overload they both were feeling this time. Three were enough, if Starscream was one of them, Megatron decided, purring into the resulting cascade of energy spikes an system reboots.

All they had, all they could give, all he would take...all his.


End file.
